Sherlock's an excitable drunk
by 221BLocked
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.Also fluff provided by John


''Sherlock, slow down!'' the worn out man exclaimed with a chuckle. John Watson had reluctantly agreed to venture out for a drink with his new partner, Sherlock Holmes. The pair had been just friends for three years before they eventually confessed their love for one another during a heated argument. Sherlock licked his lips clean of the shot he had just consumed and grinned widely ''No, you keep up! Do you want another?'' John firmly shook his head. Sherlock ordered A double vodka for himself and scooted his bar stool closer to his lover, kissing him tenderly on his felt a flutter in his stomach and his cheeks flush scarlet. Sherlock was overjoyed at the effect he had on him and happily chugged his beverage down as quickly as possible. He very rarely drank alcohol and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed the sensation. ''Alright, I think it's time we went home'' The fair haired man gently tugged the detective's arm as he got down from the unsteady bar stool he was sat on. Surprisingly, he followed suit, however he did stumble as he tried to stride out of the club and John had to steady him while he flagged down a taxi.

Throughout the journey back to their shared flat John found himself apologizing several times for Sherlock's drunken giggling. When they finally got through the main door, up the stairs and into their reasonably sized flat the pair went straight to the bedroom they now shared and after flicking the light switch on John began to lift his partner onto their spacious bed with hands gripped around his underarms and with one swift movement Sherlock was spread out across the mattress. ''Jonathon, I do not need assisting!'' He clumsily sat himself up and lightly poked John on the nose falling into a fit of laughter and collapsing back, his head gently hitting the padded headboard. John rolled his watery blue eyes and let out a soft chuckle '' Don't even think about getting up''Sherlock protested John's order by flailing his legs in the air carelessly, one leg being grabbed by his lover as he leaned over the bed, almost being booted in the head. ''I love you Sherlock, but you are an annoying drunk... _it's a good job I love you'' ''_Of course you love me, nothing will ever change that'' Sherlock smiled sweetly at John who was now laid close to Sherlock. He felt the same flutter in his stomach he had experienced earlier and began kissing his hand gently, gazing lovingly into his deep blue-green eyes until he saw a look of sudden discomfort cross his beloved's face. ''I feel sick!'' he murmured, burying his face into one of the satin pillows that lay on the bed.

The fair haired man had a smug _I told you so _look on his face but still comforted his boyfriend by running his hands through his dark brown locks ''Try and sleep, I'm going to brush my teeth'' John hopped off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom ''Oh and please don't throw up on the bed'' As he cleaned his teeth he listened out for signs of Sherlock retching; he heard nothing but a single car pass on the road below. A few short minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and immediately noticed Sherlock was in a deep slumber with his arms spread out, one dangling over the side of the bed and the other taking up John's half of the bed. John re-positioned Sherlock's arm as carefully as possible and gently turned him over onto his side, ensuring he wouldn't choke if he vomited in his sleep.

After making sure Sherlock was in the most comfortable position he could be, John lay down beside him, slipping under the covers and lying on his side so they were face to face. He once again gazed at Sherlock, taking in every detail of the sleeping man's appearance-his perfectly conditioned locks, long eyelashes which were fluttering ever so slightly, prominent cupid's bow on his lips, and his slim figure which was visible through the duvet tightly wrapped around it. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride wash over him due to the fact his best friend and lover was so incredible and ever though he wouldn't be heard, he felt the need to express how he felt in the moment.

''I... I know we bicker a lot... Mostly about silly things and we both know the way people see you, they misunderstand you. _I know _who you really are, you don't like to show it because you think it makes you venerable but you have a good heart Sherlock, _a really good heart. _I remember once claiming you were a machine'' He reached his hand out and brushed it tenderly along the glowing face illuminated by the bedroom lamp. ''I was so wrong. You're so much more than the cold intellect you get mistaken for, the way you care about me, I know you'd do anything to protect me. That was exactly what I needed before we met, after coming out of the military I felt so useless , _so alone _and you changed that, You've given me a purpose in life and I love you for all of that''

John's heart leaped when he realized at some point Sherlock had woken and been listening, completely silent and drinking in his words with pure adoration radiating through his eyes. Both men remained silent, appreciating the moment until Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, nuzzling him close. Not a single word was exchanged as they both drifted into a warm, deep slumber.


End file.
